


Внук

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Series: Дедушка [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Canon The Losers (2010), fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Уже несколько месяцев Стива преследует ощущение взгляда в спину.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Дедушка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826485
Comments: 18
Kudos: 160
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Внук

Слежку за собой Стив почувствовал сразу же, стоило углубиться в Центральный парк. Последние пару месяцев ощущение взгляда в спину преследовало его почти постоянно, иногда пропадая на короткие промежутки времени, но обязательно возвращаясь вновь. Это случалось то в супермаркете рядом с домом, то во время утренней пробежки, то по дороге в штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.а. Чувство, что за ним наблюдают, не оставляло Стива даже в собственной квартире. И он не сомневался, что Щ.И.Т. никак с этим не связан. Установленный под журнальным столиком в гостиной жучок он давным-давно обнаружил, но не стал избавляться от него из практических соображений. Пока Стива считали старомодным и немного наивным, его не воспринимали всерьез, а значит, не мешали самостоятельно исследовать новый мир, в котором он оказался. Вот уже почти полгода он успешно притворялся, что не умеет обыскивать жилище на предмет подслушивающих устройств и едва справляется с компьютером.

Но сейчас дело было не в новом оборудовании Щ.И.Т.а. И даже не в очередном надоедливом журналисте, пытающемся сделать несколько эксклюзивных снимков для светской хроники. Здесь было что-то другое. Тем более ни один журналист не сумел бы замаскироваться так, чтобы Стив не раскусил его спустя пару минут. Кроме фантомного зуда между лопатками о наличии наблюдения не свидетельствовало ровным счетом ничего. Если бы это чувство отдаленно не напоминало то полузабытое ощущение, когда Баки неотрывно следил за ним в оптический прицел снайперской винтовки, Стив бы вообще не понял, что происходит. Но сейчас он был уверен – за ним следит тренированный снайпер. 

Стив все на свете отдал бы за один лишь шанс, чтобы этим снайпером оказался Баки. Но какими бы чудесами ни изобиловал мир будущего – компьютеры, интернет, возможность открыто жить с человеком своего пола – настоящих чудес в нем все-таки не случалось. Баки был мертв уже семьдесят лет, и никакие желания Стива не могли его воскресить. 

Снайпер, какие бы цели ни преследовал, действовал осторожно. Не выходил на контакт, не пытался каким-либо образом причинить вред или помешать ежедневным делам, просто наблюдал издалека. Кажется, в его намерения вообще не входило нападение, иначе бы оно уже произошло. Но что тогда? Это разжигало интерес, одновременно доводя Стива до белого каления. Не так уж часто ему встречались противники, которых не удавалось переиграть. Дольше всего продержался Баки, делавший вид, что его отношение к Стиву ограничивается дружбой. Та ситуация, единственная в своем роде, потребовала столь же исключительных мер для разрешения – поцелуя. Такого же простого и приятного решения текущей проблемы по понятным причинам не существовало.

Со снайпером Стив придерживался той же тактики, что отлично работала со Щ.И.Т.ом и его новыми знакомыми, Мстителями. Прикидывался, что ничего не понимает. Как бы сильно ни хотелось оглянуться и начать обшаривать взглядом окрестности, Стив раз за разом делал вид, что не замечает никакой слежки. Рано или поздно снайпер должен был расслабиться и допустить ошибку. И вот тогда… На самом деле Стив пока слабо представлял, что собирается делать. Действовать по обстоятельствам, наверное? Не обязан же человек с планом иметь план абсолютно на все случаи жизни. Узнай Баки о подобном риске, отделаться одной лишь гневной отповедью точно не удалось бы. При мысли о нем затылок почти физически ныл, словно от затрещины. Но Баки остался только в воспоминаниях и на пленке старых кинохроник. Зато снайпер был реальнее некуда.

Как и в последние недели, Стив не стал отклоняться от привычного маршрута, намеренно проложенного через те уголки парка, которые не просматривались камерами. И ухмыльнулся, едва почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд. Кругом было пустынно, и это играло Стиву на руку. Посреди деревьев на одинокой тропе он был идеальной мишенью и старательно создавал все условия, чтобы его наблюдатель наконец проявил себя. 

Человека, появившегося из-за декоративного грота, Стив заметил издали. Тот не скрывался и не пытался сделать вид, будто оказался здесь случайно. Просто стоял, опустив руки вдоль тела и ожидая приближения Стива. Безоружный. Это было интересно. Высокий, ростом не ниже самого Стива, широкоплечий, он замер почти по-военному, но его облик не выражал враждебности или угрозы. Возможно, такое впечатление создавалось из-за безумного принта со спаривающимися черепахами на майке. Во времена Стива за подобное, в лучшем случае, поколотили бы. Дурацкая светлая бородка в довоенном Бруклине тоже восторгов бы не вызвала. Сперва рассмотреть его лицо лучше не получалось из-за круглых очков и низко надвинутой бейсболки.

Но стоило приблизиться, как незнакомец снял бейсболку и очки. Стив замер так резко, словно налетел на невидимую стену. За время, проведенное в новом веке, он уже видел маски, полностью меняющие облик носителя, голографические изображения и знал о веществах, вызывающих поразительно реалистичные галлюцинации. Но человек напротив выглядел точь-в-точь как сам Стив, только с бородой.

Позволив себя рассмотреть, незнакомец надел очки обратно и пояснил, пожав плечами:

– У меня близорукость. Знаете, почему? – Стив отрицательно качнул головой. – Потому что она была у моего отца. Вместе с бронхиальной астмой и цветовой слепотой, которые я, к счастью, не унаследовал. Механизм наследования тех или иных фенотипических признаков все еще не до конца изучен, многое зависит от пенетрантности аллелей. Но с большой долей вероятности я могу сделать предположение, что теми же заболеваниями, которые были у моего отца, страдал и мой дед.

Стив уже понял, куда тот клонит. Он все еще пытался найти признаки того, что все происходящее подстроено. И не находил.

– Страдал?

Незнакомец поморщился, как от зубной боли:

– Он погиб. 

– Мои соболезнования, – автоматически ответил Стив, но его новый знакомый только нервно рассмеялся.

– Не стоит. Он… как бы это сказать помягче? Черт с ним, они с мамой были не самыми эмоционально стабильными людьми, оба принимали наркотики и часто ругались, иногда дело доходило до драк. Во время одной из ссор они наставили друг на друга оружие. Но это сейчас не так важно. Понимаете, у нас есть семейная байка, практически легенда. Мой дед ненавидел отца. Для этого, конечно, было много вполне объективных причин. Но дед считал, что бабушка участвовала в секретном правительственном эксперименте, в результате которого родила ребенка с использованием генетического материала одного бесследно пропавшего национального героя. Мы считали это проявлением старческой деменции. Тем более что бабушка всю жизнь работала в книжном магазине.

– В каком книжном?

Все происходящее напоминало одно из двух: или чью-то тщательно спланированную операцию, цель которой пока была совершенно неясна, или напротив Стива стоял его собственный внук. Кем бы ни был этот человек, он совершенно искренне удивился при упоминании книжного магазина.

– А почему это важно?

– Просто ответьте.

– Не знаю, в каком-то книжном, в Нью-Йорке, где они тогда жили. Когда я родился, бабушки уже давно не было.

– Чем вы можете доказать свои слова?

– Кроме очевидного? – незнакомец, который предположительно мог быть его внуком, картинным жестом указал на самого себя. – Ничем. В этом вашем Щ.И.Т.е вся информация, датированная шестидесятым годом и ранее, хранится на бумажных носителях. Мой отец родился в пятидесятых.

– Вы взломали Щ.И.Т.?

– Нет, конечно, это ведь было бы противозаконно. Вы не заставите меня признаться в том, чего я, чисто теоретически, не совершал. 

– И судя по тому, что вы стоите передо мной сейчас, вас не поймали. А вы хороши в своем деле.

– Мне нет равных в электронике. Например, сейчас устройство в моем кармане полностью глушит любые сигналы с вашего телефона.

Самодовольный говнюк скромностью точно не страдал. Но это было Стиву только на руку.

– У меня нет с собой телефона. И за мной вы, разумеется, тоже не следили?

– Разумеется. Но чисто теоретически, к человеку, за которым пристально наблюдает Щ.И.Т., просто так на улице не подойдешь, не рискуя привлечь к себе нежелательное внимание. – Несмотря на осторожность, ему явно не терпелось показать себя. – И кстати, у вас жучок в гостиной. И соседка, которая якобы работает медсестрой, не медсестра. Она из Щ.И.Т.а. 

Шерон?! Это могли быть пустые слова, трюк, чтобы вывести Стива из себя. Если так, то он сработал.

– Про жучок я знаю. – Уязвленное самолюбие требовало хоть немного отыграться. 

– А про соседку, значит, нет.

Какой наблюдательный говнюк.

– Хорошо, предположим, что вы говорите правду. Чего вы хотите?

Этот вопрос, казалось, поставил его потенциального внука в тупик.

– Честно говоря, сам не знаю. Не могу оставить что-то, пока не докопаюсь до сути. Наверное, хотел посмотреть на вас, удостовериться, что мы... – За все время беседы он впервые перестал тщательно подбирать слова, сделал неопределенное движение рукой, указав сперва на себя, затем на Стива. – Что мы и правда состоим в генетическом родстве. Не знаю, что мне это даст, может, хотя бы перестану допекать всем этим Куга…

Попался! Стив позволил себе улыбку.

– Куг? Какое необычное имя. Это тот друг, который помогает вам в слежке? Рискну предположить, он снайпер.

По минутной заминке Стив понял, что попал в яблочко. Несмотря на допущенную оплошностью и порозовевшие уши, парень упрямо выпятил подбородок и посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. Некоторое время они молча сверлили друг друга взглядами. Никаких доказательств, что это не умело спланированная операция, по-прежнему не было. Однако парень напротив не производил впечатление фальшивки. Было в его взгляде, упрямо сжатых губах, даже в оттенке волос нечто неуловимо знакомое и полузабытое, что Стив видел последний раз целую жизнь назад в другом человеке. И этот человек учил доверять своему чутью.

А чутье подсказывало, что незнакомец не лжет. По крайней мере, сам верит в то, что говорит. Тем более Стив помнил – после эксперимента у него брали для исследований не только образцы крови. Значит, у него действительно мог быть внук. Как бы безумно это ни звучало. 

– Куг мой партнер, – от прямого признания в слежке он в очередной раз увильнул, но в этот момент оно интересовало Стива в последнюю очередь. – Думаю, вы знаете, что современное общество шагнуло гораздо дальше в принятии инаковости, чем было принято в ваше время.

Партнер? Вот так, значит? Баки бы смеялся до икоты, узнай он об этом.

Тщательно следя за ответной реакцией, Стив сказал:

– Я рад, что это наконец произошло.

Пару мгновений человек напротив него удивленно моргал, а потом широко, солнечно улыбнулся:

– Вот уж не думал, что случится совершать каминг-аут перед родственниками. 

– Что я могу сказать? Жизнь непредсказуемая штука. – Стив почувствовал, что сам улыбается, и протянул руку. – Стивен Роджерс.

Его внук (от этой мысли все еще веяло безумием) смерил его настороженным взглядом, но шагнул вперед, отвечая на рукопожатие. Рука у него была крепкая и мозолистая.

– Джей. Предупреждая вопросы, меня действительно так зовут. Но называть полное имя я пока не буду, прости. Не хочу, чтобы оно всплыло в поисковых запросах. Особенно внутри Щ.И.Т.а.

– Справедливо. – Хотя это и впрямь был обоснованный шаг со стороны Джея, Стив с удивлением обнаружил, что немного разочарован. Самую малость.

– Я не из-за себя, правда. Я-то официально мертв уже некоторое время. – Джей снова сбился с заранее заготовленных реплик. – Не хочу, чтобы кое-кто из-за меня попал в поле зрения Щ.И.Т.а. Особенно учитывая наше родство с тобой.

Пока Стив обдумывал эту информацию, пытаясь прикинуть, кто бы это мог быть – наше родство? – Джей отвлекся, как если бы слушал еще один разговор. И точно, через мгновение он снова перевел взгляд на Стива.

– Куг говорит, нам пора сворачиваться. На подходе кое-кто из твоих коллег. Некто Рамлоу. Чисто теоретически, на него есть кое-что интересное. Помимо твоей группы он прикомандирован к какому-то проекту с кодом ЗС, не знаю, что это такое, но никакой электронной информации о нем нет.

Какой еще ЗС? Но возможность разобраться с этим еще представится.

– Ты же не взламывал Щ.И.Т., – ухмыльнулся Стив.

Ответная ухмылка до боли напоминала его собственную. Словно в зеркало смотрелся.

– Чисто теоретически – никогда. Да, чуть не забыл! – Джей сунул руку в карман и выудил обрывок бумаги. – Тут защищенный адрес электронной почты и пароль от него. Если захочешь связаться со мной, даже просто передать привет, отправь письмо на этот же адрес. Только не с компьютера или телефона, выданного в Щ.И.Т.е. Моя программа делает коммуникацию практически невидимой, но мало ли. 

Он протянул клочок бумаги, но Стив, прочтя написанное, покачал головой.

– Я запомню. И у меня уже давно есть свой, – Стив особо выделил это слово, – телефон. 

– А жучок в гостиной – блеф? Уважаю, – в улыбке и голосе Джея действительно читалось уважение, а еще – искренний интерес. Внезапно он закатил глаза и, видимо, отвечая на заданный в передатчик вопрос, сказал: – Понял тебя. – Потом снова посмотрел на Стива и улыбнулся. – Мне правда пора. До скорого.

С этими словами он надел бейсболку, развернулся и легкой трусцой двинулся в противоположном направлении, став неотличимым от любого другого любителя спорта на свежем воздухе. Пару мгновений Стив смотрел ему вслед, прежде чем возобновить собственную пробежку. Вопросы один другого безумней кружили голову. Начиная с того, что означает «официально мертв» и заканчивая тем, кто санкционировал эксперимент, в результате которого на свет появился сын (от этого слова мурашки бежали по спине) Стива. Хотя ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден: Щ.И.Т. Его не оставили в покое даже после смерти и точно не оставят теперь. Тот факт, что Рамлоу точно знал, где его искать в этот час, говорил сам за себя. О чем говорила аббревиатура ЗС, Стив пока не знал. Пока. Но впервые с момента пробуждения он почувствовал, что больше не один. Даже если его внук и был самодовольным говнюком.


End file.
